


we'll be one of the many saying: look at you now, you made us proud

by godbastian



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pain, a tifoso life is tragic, also this grand prix was depressing and this is my coping mechanism, also wild lando, bearded valtteri and mick because why not, sir this is my emotional support fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbastian/pseuds/godbastian
Summary: an obligatory dads seb and lewis and their son charles fic





	we'll be one of the many saying: look at you now, you made us proud

**Author's Note:**

> i am back from the dead. this gp made me slightly die also lose on my life expectancy love that for me. anyways hope y'all enjoy it

It was Charles' second race for Ferrari but this one, this one is different. He is starting on pole, his first pole in F1. Another thing different about this one was that his parents were here. Sebastian as the Ferrari ambassador and Lewis as a supporter for his son and husband but also to meet again with some of the Mercedes staff that remained even after he left.

His teammate Mick was second but soon he was first once the five red lights disappeared. After a few laps and regaining places from the Mercedes, Charles caught up to Mick. Sebastian could hear the pitwall chatter in his headphones and he was looking at Mattia to see what the decision was. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief when he heard that they are allowed to race but soon his breath got stuck in his throat, he just hoped that they don't crash and lose precious points. 

Soon Charles was leading the race and creating a gap to the Mercedes but soon problems started too. Mick spun out and lost his front wing. Once Sebastian heard the message from Charles. The worried and hurried voice swearing and talking about a problem with an engine. His heart sunk. Helplessly he looked at the pit wall and back at the garages but no one knew what was going on. 

When the team radio got onto the live feed, Sebastian could feel the camera focusing on him and a few moments after he was met with the shot of Lewis' face which was as disappointed as his was.

Sebastian still remembered some of his engine failures. The feeling of leading the pack but suddenly experiencing issues with the engine…it was one of the worst feelings ever. Both Sebastian and Lewis knew just how their son felt at this moment. Lewis was grateful this wasn't the end of the season because he knew all too well about losing the championship because of an engine failure.

Lewis was in the Mercedes' garage. It felt too intense. He felt like he was suffocating but nothing could stop it. The second he heard the worried voice of his son he wanted to run to his husband and the Ferrari pit wall and ask what the hell was going on.

Everyone was quiet. Everyone waited for the inevitable to happen. The moment when both Valtteri and Lando overtake Charles and take home the 1-2 for Mercedes. 

Lewis could feel his foot shake a bit. A miracle was needed for Charles to stay on the podium position. On the screens Lewis saw Sebastian playing with and twisting his wedding wedding ring with his thumb. A habit that appeared during many situations but Lewis knew this time it was out of nervousness and anxiety. Sebastian was always very chilled when he watched his brother racing but his son racing was another story. Lewis never asked why he would get so into it and worked up like he was the one racing. Was it because Charles was driving for Ferrari too? Lewis knows how much Ferrari means to both of them. He was nudged by one of the mechanics:

"Safety Car is out. Charles is keeping his position." 

Looking into the screens Lewis saw both Renault drivers retired and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. His son, their son got his first podium.

Leaving the cheers and congratulations in the Mercedes garage behind him he walked up to his husband. 

"You did such an amazing job Chevvy! You did everything you could've and now enjoy your podium position. Me and your dad are proud of you!" 

Ending the message Sebastian immediately hugged Lewis. Both of them were overcome with pride and joy of their son getting his first F1 podium and hit with realization that their son isn't a baby anymore. 

Parking and getting out of his car, Charles took a deep breath in, his body feeling more exhausted than ever before. Not bothering with taking off his helmet he embraces his parents, holding onto them for dear life. He swore he will not let one tear fall down.

"Chevvy, listen to me! You cannot let this weigh you down. You proved your great skill today, you showed everyone that you have what is needed. This happen to anyone but the way you overcome it shows your status." 

Squeezing Charles' shoulders, Sebastian watched him not taking his eyes off him. He was pale and biting his lip.

Putting a hand on his cheek, Lewis tried to bring some colour into his face.

"Like your papa said the way you overcome this will shape you as a racing driver. It can happen to anyone, it can happen many times but we know how strong you are! We believe in you son!"

Both of them embrace Charles once again. Lewis continues, whispering: "Keep your head high up there and make us even more proud!"

That night Sebastian and Lewis were sitting on the chairs outside Ferrari's hospitality talking about their past racing days and living them all out again. That night they comforted their son who didn't shy away from letting a few tears fall and they were glad he did.

They had no doubt he would continue their legacies. They had no doubt he will be World Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> do we deserve dads lewis and seb and their son charles probably not but it's what we need


End file.
